The Dream I had for You
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Nanjiroh reflects on the promise he made to himself twelve years ago.


1The Dream I had for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did Ryoma would be tied to a chair so I could forbid him from saying Mada Mada Dane.

Warning: OOC-ness.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOT

Echizen Nanjiroh sat on the steps of the temple in the backyard in their home in Japan. He was flipping through a magazine. He looked over at the front steps to see if his only child, his son Ryoma, was home yet. Tonight was Ryoma's last day in Japan. Tomorrow morning he would be going back to America to play in the U.S Open for tennis. He smelled the cooking in the kitchen. Traditional Japanese food, just what Ryoma liked. Nanjiroh snorted and looked back at the magazine. His son was an enigma. He was born in America yet he couldn't stand the food. That was just like Ryoma, the little picky eater. He was going to miss those mornings of Ryoma coming downstairs saying, "I don't like this," or "Western food again?" Or, Nanjiroh's personal favorite, "Do I have to eat a poptart again kaasan?" The little brat got whatever he wanted when he wanted it.

He heard the door open and a bored yet prepubescent voice come from the house saying, "I'm home."

'Speak of the devil,' Nanjiroh thought lighting his cigarette. He walked into the house and left his magazine on the porch. He smiled, or rather, smirked at Ryoma who glared back with his usual 'I'm-in-a-bad-mood-leave-me-alone' glares that he gives every one. His face seemed to brighten up when Ryoma saw the Japanese food on the table. He sat down and his mother put a plate of food in front of them and the family started to eat. Nanjiroh looked in Ryoma's eyes, and he noticed that they were red and slightly puffy.

"So Ryoma, have you been crying? Do you have to break up with your girlfriend?" Nanjiroh taunted.

"No I wasn't crying and I don't have a girlfriend. Baka Oyaji." He murmured continuing to eat his food.

"I think you were crying...come on you can tell me, are you gonna miss me?" Nanjiroh still taunted him. Ryoma was about to retort until his mother stepped in.

"I think you would be sad too if you were ripped away from your friends twice in one year too Nanjiroh." Rinko said bitterly, upset that Nanjiroh was taunting Ryoma.

"He's going back to New York, he can see his friends anytime he wants, what's your problem."

"Nothing dear," Rinko said as she gave Ryoma some more rice.

Ryoma ate and felt something tickle his leg, he looked down to see Karupin, his cat, purring and looking at him with his huge cat eyes. Ryoma threw him a little piece of fish and Karupin gladly accepted it. Nanjiroh saw this a snickered. Ryoma shot him another glare. When the family finished their dinner, Nanako and Rinko did the dishes while Ryoma watched an old tennis match on t.v and played with Karupin. Nanjiroh sat in the chair behind Ryoma and looked around for something to look at. His eyes caught a photo album from a while ago. He opened to the first page and laughed silently. It was a picture of him when he was a little older than Ryoma, about fourteen. He was with a younger Coach Ryuzaki on the tennis courts. He flipped the pages past all his old memories, graduation from Seishun, high school, tennis in America, Rinko, his wedding, and... he stopped on a certain photo of him and a small bundle in blue. He looked at the date, 12/24 2:20 am, the day Ryoma was born. The Christmas eve that changed the life he had come to know forever.

Flashback

A 20-something-year-old Nanjiroh was in a hospital waiting room pacing nervously. His wife had just gone into labor nearly two hours ago with their first child. She was going to get a drink of water when she screamed out in pain. He had gotten her to the hospital and she was just delivering now. He was also with his parents, his sister, brother-in-law, and his eight-year-old niece, Nanako. He was worried, the baby wasn't due until after Christmas. It was a week early. His sister had tried to get him to stop worrying but he couldn't help it, something bad could happen and he had no control. His dark thoughts stopped when the nurse came out looking very pleased. Nanjiroh, using his agile tennis abilities, came up to her and asked, "Is my wife all right?"

"She's fine she delivered without any complications, she's waiting to see you."

"How's my child?" He asked.

"The baby's fine."

"Nanjiroh dear I suggest you go see your wife before she worries." His mother said pushing him toward the door. He went slowly waiting for something to get thrown at him. He had seen it hundreds of times in the movies and was just being cautious. When he saw nothing come at him, he preceded inside to see his wife lying down with a blue bundle in her arms. She smiled as he came over.

"How are you feeling?" Nanjiroh asked as he sat down in the chair.

"Tired, worn, out, sore, emotional," She started to tear up. Nanjiroh wiped her tears away.

"Is that ours?" He said nudging the bundle. She laughed slightly and nodded.

"That's our son." She said pulling away some of the blanket and revealing a little chubby face. Nanjiroh's eyes glowed as he looked upon his son's face. Under a blue cap were wisps of black tresses that fell slightly around his cheeks. He was sleeping at the moment.

"He's cute." Nanjiroh said after a while of studying the boy.

"He's perfect. Nothing went wrong." Rinko said moving him a little.

"Except the fact that he's a week early."

"The doctor said that's also normal, he said a baby can be born two weeks early or late."

The pair looked at their son for a moment then Nanjiroh spoke up.

"What's his name?"

"Ryoma." Rinko said after a short pause.

"Why Ryoma?"

"Well, because Ryoma sounds great."

Nanjiroh worked the name on his tongue for a minute then he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it'll work." He said. Then as soon as he said it, Ryoma's opened his eyes, revealing two orbs of amber. He blinked once and stared at the two adults. Rinko gasped when she saw the twinkle of his eyes. Nanjiroh saw everything he ever did be blown away at the sight of those eyes. Every tennis win, every grand slam tournament won, could not live up to this moment. Seeing his son's eyes fixed upon him was the greatest thing a person could ever experience. He smiled and kissed Ryoma on the forehead, making a silent vow to always make his son reach for the stars.

End Flashback

Nanjiroh smiled and flipped through various pages and stages through Ryoma's life. When he first smiled, his first tooth, when he first sat up, when he first smiled, his first step, his first birthday, Nanjiroh particularly liked that picture, Ryoma had a chocolate cake and before they cut a slice of it, it was all over his head. He smiled as the memories all floated by, his first tennis racket, his first bike, his first day of school, the first tennis match he ever won, his first Fila hat, (A/N: Nanjiroh actually gave him this. Just thought I'd mention it.) His first Junior Championship, when he received Karupin, and the three other Junior Championships. He was so enveloped in his thoughts he didn't notice the time on the clock. When he finally came out of his thoughts he saw that the match on t.v was over and Ryoma was asleep on the floor. As Nanjiroh looked at his face, he saw that no matter how much Ryoma was bratty when he was awake he would always be Daddy's little boy when he slept. He placed the album back under the table and picked the petite boy up. His head bobbed for a moment then Ryoma slumped against his father's chest. He carried Ryoma into his room and placed him in the bed. Karupin jumped up next Ryoma and snuggled up against him. Nanjiroh placed the covers on his shoulders, brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his gently on the forehead. He closed the door as he walked out and went downstairs to find one of his magazines.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOT

Ryoma woke up early the next morning to see if he had everything in order. He nodded his head showing that he was pleased and started downstairs. As usual everything was the same. His mother was cooking, Nanako was setting the table and his father was smoking outside. He sat at the table and his mother handed him a plate of Western food. He sighed.

"Do I have to eat a poptart again kaasan?" Ryoma asked. His mother finally looked up and took the plate back.

"I thought you were your father dear. Here you go." She handed him a plate of Japanese food, which he greatly accepted. The family ate and then they drove Ryoma to the airport where everyone was waiting for him. The Seishun team said their goodbyes and he was about to leave until his flight was delayed momentarily. He sighed and went to go get a Ponta from the machine. He might as well have one more. He then saw a familiar person looking conveniently, for him, lost. He came up behind her.

"You're late." He said scaring her. Ryuzaki Sakuno sung around and saw the prince of tennis standing looking at her.

"Sorry. But why ha-haven't you l-left yet?" She stuttered.

"Flight's delayed." He said.

"O-Oh." She said. She then held out the tennis ball in her hands. "Th-This is for y-you." She handed it to him. He took it and it said "Ryoma Echizen. No1 in the world." He chuckled. He then put it in his pocket.

"Thanks Sakuno." He said.

"Yo-You're welcome Ry-Ryoma-kun." She bowed. He smiled and turned to go on his plane.

"See you around Sakuno." He waved to her.

"Good bye. Ryoma-kun." She waved him off. (A/N: I know that's not how it goes but hey...I have a horrible memory.)

As he sat on the plane looking at the islands of Japan, he pulled out his racket to see if his strings needed to be tightened and he saw a piece of paper fall out. He looked at it curiously and opened. He started to read.

Dear Ryoma,

By the time you open this you'll be way out of my reach, for the time being. I just wanted to send you off with some fatherly advice (or as much as I think you need.) Just ten things; First, try not to get lost huh? We don't need you coming home after being disqualified before you can tell someone that they're mada mada dane okay? Second, when you win try not to get overconfident, remember these guys are older than you are. Third, don't shrug away advice, as I said they are older and more experienced in playing these types of tournaments than you are. Some may have even won an Open or two, who knows? Fourth, keep a civilized tongue around the players; they're not all pushovers like I am. (Just kidding!) Fifth, don't get distracted, I know you may think your too young to think about women just yet, so did I at that age, but seriously your almost at that point in your life. No late night partying either! Sixth, don't forget what Coach Ryuzaki, your buchou, Tezuka, your senpais, and what your old man taught you. Seventh, don't lose sight of you goals and dreams. That's what keeps you going. Eighth, believe and be proud of yourself, you're one of the best players out there. Ninth, just go out there and have fun! Win or lose, it doesn't matter, there's no pressure, (although I want you to win.) as long as you have fun, and I know you will because you love playing tennis, there's nothing that can stop you. And finally, remember that your mom and I are proud of you no matter what, and we both love you so very much. I've never really told you this but the day you were born was the day I decided I wanted to retire from tennis. I looked into your eyes and decided to give you a fighting chance at being the best in the world. That was the dream I had for you. Always reach for the stars and remember you have just about as good a chance as any for that cup. Just believe in yourself like I believe in you. And remember: I'll be waiting to beat a champion when you get back.

Love,

Daddy.

Ryoma closed the letter and wiped a tear from his eye. He then nodded his head determinedly. He would do it, for him and his father. After all, he never liked to disappoint.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOT

That's the end. Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
